Iron Fox 2 – Return to My Past
by AdilUzumakiAli
Summary: Iron Fox 2 – Return to My Past. CONTINUES FROM Iron Fox. NARUTO RETURNS TO HIS PAST TO RIGHT HIS WRONGS. [Temporary Hiatus]


**Okay, like i said, these updates will be slow. I just had an Idea, and as the ides flow, i will put it down. I want to continue updating my major story - MY AGONY BEHIND MY MASK - so the updates to this will be slow.  
**

**Questions i have. - Pairings? Who would you guys like to see? **

** - Bashing? Who would you guys like to see get fucked up badly?**

** - Dead characters back Alive?**

** - Any more questions for you guys will be asked later on.**

**Put it in the Reviews for me. **

**Anyways, read and review. Flames welcomed but i would fuck you back up to cause if you don't like why the hell are you still reading this? PEACE XD!**

**Iron Fox 2 – Return to My Past.**

**Chapter 1 - Konoha?  
**  
It's been a little over 2 years since the invasion. 3 years since arriving in this dimension. Naruto was watching out a window in his room that was overlooking the city below. Every morning he got up since the invasion he stood here watching out over the city, thinking about what has happened, who he met when he went through that portal. He has only told Katsumi about it. He was in a coma for 2 weeks before he woke up. After waking up, he settled down with Tony as a permanent body guard, and Katsumi, well Pepper got a good secretary for them.

"Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..." the alarm rang out. It was 5:30 am. Naruto glanced at it, as he remembered the day he woke from the coma.

**3 weeks after Invasion.  
**

"Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..."

A heart monitor sound was echoing around the room. It was hooked up to a blond male, who didn't look to good. Normally he was healthy as a horse, running around always busy. Now he looked pale, his hair didn't have the normal bright blond that had a certain shine to it.

That was Naruto Uzumaki.

"When will he wake up, Tony?" Asked a beautiful Red headed woman. It was Katsumi. She was holding Naruto hand; her face had some tear streaks.

Tony was leaning close to the door. Normally he was a busy man. But since the person in this bed is very close to him, he can make time, the business can wait.

"You know, when he first came to this, dimension, Pepper asked me that same question. Well, the doctor said the major injuries he had are mostly healed. So its all up to him now. It's late Katsumi, so I'm going to leave, you coming? You could stay with Pepper?"

Katsumi shook her head.

"You know what i said yesterday, the day before that and so on. I will stay."

Tony chuckled.

"Alright, well, Natasha said she will be here tomorrow morning early. See ya!"

Katsumi nodded. She glanced back at Naruto and ran her hand on his hair. It's been 2 weeks since he dropped from the sky, literally, and he had been in the coma for that long also. No one knows how he survived, and the doctors are all baffled.

"What happened up there Naruto? What happened and made you like this? I could feel a mixture of emotions from you but i can't enter back into the seal since you took me out fully. Come back to me please."

_**Next Morning.**_

Katsumi awoke, feeling rather comfortable. She was feeling warm and cosy, and had a pillow under her head. She stretched a little, feeling her back pop a few places.

"Slept well Katsumi-chan?" she heard a voice. It sounded familiar.

"hmmm, yea Naru-kun." She replied. She rubbed her eyes a little, and then froze. She slowly turned her head and saw him, sitting on the chair she was sitting on the night before. He was sitting there smiling at her. She blinked, then blinked again, rubbed her eyes, then blinked again once more.

"Na-Na-Naruto?" she stuttered out. He just shook his head.

She dived out and hugged him.

Naruto just held her, feeling her shake. She was crying. He just held her until she settled down.

"Its okay Katsumi-chan, I'm alright."

Katsumi leaned back a little. She glanced at him, seeing him have a soft smile. He wiped her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"You idiot, you had me worried." She muttered out. Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, i saved you guys, and especially you. I would do it again if i had to."

Katsumi had a small smile. She leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Naruto welcomed it, and kissed right back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

After a good five minutes, Katsumi just held him in her arms.

"Naruto, what happened up there? How did you survive?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. He thought back about it.

"_So, who are you, or, what are you?"_

"_You might know me as Kami, from your realm." The voice spoke. _

_Naruto eyes widened. He fell to his knees, and bows his head._

"_Forgive me Kami-sama, for my ignorance."_

"_Stand Up Uzumaki Naruto, there is nothing to be forgiven." The voice almost bellowed out. Naruto felt the power in it. It was crushing, but also warm. He did as he was commanded. _

"_I only brought you here, for a decision you have to make. I have watched your life from the very beginning to the end. I saw your greatest achievements, and the moments where you just wanted to end everything. Where many men would crumble under the strain, you preserved on." _

_If there was a description to what Naruto was feeling, he never heard of it. He always had a doubt, but he still believed that, Kami watched him. Watched him grew up. Watched him fight for his life. Watched him be stripped of everything and had to start over, and still ended loosing what he gained again. The emotions he was feeling. It could not be described. _

"_You vanished from you realm, and ended up in this one. And yet again, continued with your ways. You are truly a great one. And with the life you had, i will give you the choice, to either start back over in your realm, with everything you have, or go back to the world you saved, and continue on." _

_Naruto froze. To start over, or to continue on. He had to choose which life he wanted, which of his loved ones to be with. He fell to his knees once more. _

"_None. I choose to die. If i could, i would choose both, i can't choose which of my loved ones." He said. He had tears flowing. _

"_Very good answer, you really are pure at heart. You will have the chance to return home, but, it will not be like once before. When you left, chaos took over, and everything was destroyed. The Bijus destroyed everything over because the balance of the nine was not there. I want you to fix this. You will be sent, to fix the wrongs, and make right. I will call on you at a certain time, so enjoy your peace with your new family." _

_Naruto couldn't believe it. His world was destroyed. Everything he sacrificed for was gone. He felt a hand on his head. _

"_They did not suffer, your family fought and died happily. They were strong at heart. Do not hurt yourself, thinking that it was your fault." _

"My vision started to blur and the last thing i heard was 'i will see you again, but until such time, live happily knowing that, you would see them again, and be with them.' So some time in the future, Kami will return for me."

Katsumi just stared at him, listening to the whole story. She then shook her head.

"So, are you going to go back?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know. I really don't know."

Katsumi placed her hand on his cheek. "What ever your decision, i will by your side, just remember that."

Naruto smiled, placing a hand over hers.

They heard the door opened, and Natasha walked in. She froze when she saw Naruto.

Naruto glanced at her and smiled.

Katsumi got up from his lap, letting Naruto get up. He walked up to Natasha, who just stared at him.

"Na-Naruto?" she whispered out. She then rushed up and hugged him. Naruto just held her. He had a smile on his face. He glanced at Katsumi who was watching them with a smile. Naruto just cocked an eyebrow at her. She just chuckled.

Natasha stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"You feeling better now?" he asked

She just nodded. Naruto just chuckled. He walked up to her and gave her small kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened. When he stepped back, she just stood shock.

Katsumi just chuckled a little louder at this, breaking her out of her stupor. She had a small blush on her face which she tried to hide.

**Back to present. **

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms around him.

"Still thinking about it?" Katsumi asked.

"Yeah...i feel it's coming soon."

"Well, is your mind made up? And are you going to tell them?"

Naruto was silent.

"I really want to see them. Live out my life fully with them. I never got a chance to. But, i am happy here also." He glanced at his bed seeing Natasha and Hills. "With you guys. I don't want to leave this behind."

"_**You don't have to Naruto-kun" **_

It was a heavenly and powerful voice. A bright light shone above them.

"Kami-sama" Naruto said in surprise. He went down on one knee, head low. Katsumi joined him.

"_**Rise, you don't have to bow to me, both of you."**_

They both did. Katsumi was head was still bowed. She was mind blown. Kami, the Kami was right in front of her.

"_**Like i said, Naruto-kun, you don't have to leave them behind, if they choose, they can both leave with you. But, Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark cannot leave this dimension as he is still needed." **_

Naruto was shocked.

"_**This is just a message for you; you have until the next sunset to be ready to return. See you then, Naruto-kun."**_

The light vanished along with the empowering presence.

"Naruto, was that who i think it was?" Katsumi asked, a little shaken.

"Yea, it was Kami." He said. He stood straight and went to get something to drink. He needed to plan out his goodbyes, and to chat with Natasha, Hills and Tony. Katsumi watched him go. She sighed. Although she didn't have much goodbyes to say, cause she didn't really care about anyone much besides Pepper, Hills and Natasha. Naruto is the only one she cared deeply for. She knew Natasha will want to go with Naruto. Hills will also, after a while of thinking. Tony thou will want him to stay, or try to. She sighed and shook her head. She went back to bed. She needed her beauty nap.

**Later that Day **

Gathered in Naruto living room was his closest friends he made in this world. He told them he had something important to say and he needed all of them to be here. So, Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Hills, Katsumi and himself.

"Thanks for coming guys. So i will just cut to the chase. I have been given the chance to return to my home. To start over and right the wrongs. I have a chance to meet my friends, my family."

The reactions were a sight to see. Everyone just stared at him shocked and mind blown.

Tony though was not as shocked as expected.

"So when are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, sunset."

"So, you're leaving us?" Natasha said quietly. Hills had some tears on her face.

"Actually, i want to ask you guys to come with m-" that was as far as he got before he was bowled over by Natasha.

"Yes! I would go with you!"

Naruto chuckled. He looked over to Hills. She was quite.

"I need some time to think."

Naruto nodded. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Take your time. I will accept whatever you decide to do. Just remember, you will always be here, in my heart."

Hills hugged him tighter. She let him go and followed Natasha to the bedroom, who was also with Katsumi. Tony, Pepper and Naruto were alone in the room.

"You suspected something, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, i had a feeling for a while. Just it took longer thou. Thought you would've been outta this world a while ago. Follow me; i have some things for you."

Naruto smiled. It was going a little better than expected. He gave Pepper a hug who wished him best of luck. She went to talk to Katsumi. Naruto followed Tony to his lab.

"I was building this for a while. After studying up some more on those seals, i created this master piece."

He hit a button, and a suit was revealed. (Story Pic)

Naruto was mind blown. It looked awesome and terrifying at the same time.

"This suit has all the features of your old one, plus a couple more. I will leave it for you to find out. Also, it has its own A.I. system built in, and a sealing array that takes up materials from below its boots to repair itself. Just add some more chakra to make it work faster. And if your chest piece is damage, they is an array on both thighs, where you push your chakra from your palms. It will charge the suit, which will store it on its own system, and will help to repair your chest piece."

Naruto was very, very impress.

"You thought of everything."

Tony chuckled. "Yup, and i made 2, so wana take one last fly?"

Naruto just rushed forward and suited up, which Tony followed to his."

They spent the rest of the evening flying all over the city.

**Next day, Close to Sunset.**

Naruto and company was relaxing on top of Stark tower, watching the sun set. For the whole day, they spent in each others company, besides Hills. No one saw her since yesterday evening, which Naruto was slightly depressed about, thou he didn't show it. They went to all their favourite places across the city and enjoyed each others company. Now as the day came to a close, the atmosphere started to become a somber one. They all watched the sun lower in silence as nobody wanted to say goodbye.

**PLAY** - **The Afters - Light Up The Sky(DON'T OWN)  
watch?v=8LQH6UDi15s**

"I wish Hills were here." Naruto whispered out. Katsumi, who was next to him nodded. Natasha was sitting in front of him on a chair just watching the sun lower. Tony was leaning on the railing next to Pepper watching the sunset also.

"Naruto!" a voice called out.

He turned around, only to catch a body.

"I want to go with you!" it was Hills.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Sure you can come."

"**Its time."  
**

They all turned and saw and bright light shinning down on Naruto and Katsumi.

"Naruto!" Tony called out.

Naruto turned to him and smiled. He put out his hand and Tony grabbed it.

"Don't worry; it's time for me to go. Thanks for everything Tony; i will always remember you, as the brother i always wanted. Thanks for saving me, thanks for the second chance, thanks for trusting me. Thanks, Onii-san."

Tony smiled. "No, thank you."

"Hey, Pepper, look after this idiot for me okay, and name a child after me!" Naruto said to Pepper. She smiled and nodded with a few tears, while Tony started to cough a little.

"**So who is coming with you Naruto-kun."**

"Maria Hills and Natasha Romanov."

They both stepped forward Natasha taking Naruto hand and Maria holding Katsumi's.

The light got brighter, and for a few minutes all Tony and Pepper could see was light. When it died down, they were gone, not a trace.

"So, there gone. I miss them already." Pepper said.

"Yeah, me to. Goodbye brother, be safe." Tony whispered out the end.

* * *

**Konoha. **

"**Remember Naruto, right the wrongs you feel that needs to be rewritten. I sent you back to when you learnt why you fight for...Also remember, to protect the balance of the nine...good luck, and i will always be watching you..."  
**

As the light died down, Naruto opened his eyes to a somewhat familiar room. He saw a familiar old beaten up bed stand. Also the bed he was on felt rather familiar, a spring poking his back rather harshly. He felt 3 movements, 1 on top of him and 2 on his sides.

He saw a mop of red hair. That was Katsumi. To his right was Maria, and to his left was Natasha. He smiled.

'_Looks like everyone arrived safely._' He thought.

He noticed a scroll on his bed stand. Using a bit of gravity manipulation, he pulled it to his hand. He opened it and read it. His eyes widened.

He smiled.

' _Looks like i can right a wrong already. Dont worry, this time i will save you...Haku-chan.'_


End file.
